particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Dundorf
The Armed Forces of Dundorf (Dundorfian: Streitkräfte Dundorf) is the informal name of the unified combat components of the Dundorfian Reich, the official name is the Reichsheer (Luthorian: Imperial/Realm Army). The Reichsheer was founded in 4189 when the Dundorfian Reich was restored to power and the restoration of the nobility and right-wing power was established. The Reichsheer gives its name to its predecessor of the same name that was the military during the period of the Dundorfian Reich. The Reichsheer has two primary branches the Reichsheer which is the unified land combat component of the armed forces and the Reichsfliegertruppe which is the unified air and air defense component of the armed forces. The Reichsheer has authority to declare government agencies as Militärhilfsmittel (Luthorian: Military auxiliaries) which protects them underneath international law as well as brings them underneath the control of the military and Supreme Army Command. The Reichsheer's de jure command falls to the Reich Chancellor of the Dundorfian Reich who serves as the Supreme Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber) with the Kaiser serves as the Honorary Supreme Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: Ehrenoberbefehlshaber) but technically holds no authority over the armed forces. The de facto command of the military falls to the Chief of Staff of the Supreme Army Command (Dundorfian: Chef des Stabes der Oberste Heeresleitung) and their immediate deputy the Deputy Chief of Staff of the Supreme Army Command which instead of the title that they are is called Generalquartiermeister (Luthorian: General Quartermaster) but is the deputy to the Chief of Staff and is not responsible for supply or logistical matters. In Dundorf with the passing of the Authority of the Supreme Army Command Act the Ministry of Defense was replaced with the Supreme Army Command as both the military and the civilian agency that is responsible for the management of the armed forces. The Kaiser and the Reich Chancellor attend weekly, sometimes daily meetings of the Reich Defense Council (Dundorfian: Reichsverteidigungsrat) which is comprised of several dozen officials and officers who assist the Kaiser and the Reich Chancellor in crafting their security and defense policy. The day-to-day operations of the military are left to the Supreme Army Command. The Reichsheer focuses on a very mobile warfare doctrine developed during the First Dundorfian Civil War era known as Blitzkrieg (Luthorian: Lightning War) which emphasis numerous combined arms units, focus on supporting air craft and the strong reliance on mechanized, armored and motorized troops. The Dundorfian armed forces remains today as one of the standards of military organization when it comes to doctrine and has refined and crafted its doctrine over the course of it's military history. Overview *Order of the Knights of Dundorf (Dundorfian: Ritterorden von Dundorf) also known as Knights of Dundorf (Dundorfian: Ritterdundorfischer) *Royal Army of Dundorf (Dundorfian: Königliche Armee von Dundorf) also known as the King's Watch (Dundorfian: Königswache) *Reichsheer was the military of the Dundorfian Reich (Historical) **Badara Protectorate Defense Force (Badara Protektorats-Verteidigung-Kraft) **Freikorps **Heimkorps **Republican Protection League **Badara Policing Brigade (Badara Polizeilich überwachen der Brigade) *Wehrmacht (Dundorfian Reich) *National People's Army (Dundorfian Democratic Republic (Historical)) *Barministan Advisory (?) *Various iterations of the Wehrmacht, National People's Army, People's Armed Forces and others Modern era (2000 - present) Underneath the CPD (3134) Established by the Communist Party of Dundorf in May 3134 it was a response to defend the state and implement a socialist policy to the Armed Forces. It's sole power rested in the hands of the Premier of the Dundorf Democratic Republic as Commander-in-Chief and the Chairmen of the Council of Ministers as second in command. It was headed by the State Defense Council (Dundorfische: Staat Verteidigungsrat) which included the Premier, the Chairmen, two Army Generals, two Fleet Admirals, two Air Force Generals (one from the Air Force and one from the Air Defense forces.) and it could include the Minister of Defense and the Minister of Internal Affairs if so chosen by the Premier. The People's Armed Forces had four branches, they were the Volksheer (People's Army), the Volksmarine (People's Navy), the Volksluftwaffe (People's Air Force) and the Volksluftverteidigungskräfte (People's Air Defense Forces). Reformation of the Reichsheer (4189 - present) The snap election in April 4189 launched the Free Conservative Party (Dundorf) into power and with that came their long desired restoration of the Dundorfian Reich. The restoration of the Reich meant that the military had to be overhauled and the Free Conservative Party entered into a coalition with the Social Conservative Union, this coalition granted the positions of Minister of Defense and Minister of the Interior to the Free Conservative Party. Adelbert Dümmler became Minister of Defense; Dümmler is a former officer in the Dundorfian military and is currently apart of the Selbstschutzverband where he serves as a SSV-Standartenführer (equivalent to the rank that Dümmler held in the Dundorfian military Colonel or Oberst in Dundorfian). Dümmler immediately gathered a force of former military officers from the SSV and brought them in to consult and advise rebuilding the armed forces of Dundorf, at the recommendation of many former military officers and nobles Dümmler decided to reform the Reichsheer. Dümmler made overtures to ensure that the civilian portion of the government was supplanted by the now Supreme General Staff which it is his intention to have entirely replace the Ministry of Defense. Dümmler also stripped all current officers of all military medals, order and decorations and by decree stated that new ones would be issued and current medals, order and decorations would be re-issued. Modern mission and Oath The current mission of the Reichsheer is to protect the sovereignty of the Reich, protect its interests abroad as well as protect Dundorfians wherever they are. Since the inception of the Order of the Knights of Dundorf the military men and women of the Armed Forces of Dundorf have always sworn an oath, despite the government many of the soldiers uphold their oath regardless of the government. All members of the military swear the oath at their enlistment, unlike other countries the soldiers do not swear loyalty to institutions but to the "Kaiser and People" of the Dundorfian Reich. The current oath is below: Command and control The Reichsheer's de jure command falls to the Reich Chancellor of the Dundorfian Reich who serves as the Supreme Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber) with the Kaiser serves as the Honorary Supreme Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: Ehrenoberbefehlshaber) but technically holds no authority over the armed forces. The de facto command of the military falls to the Chief of Staff of the Supreme Army Command (Dundorfian: Chef des Stabes der Oberste Heeresleitung) and their immediate deputy the Deputy Chief of Staff of the Supreme Army Command which instead of the title that they are is called Generalquartiermeister (Luthorian: General Quartermaster) but is the deputy to the Chief of Staff and is not responsible for supply or logistical matters. In Dundorf with the passing of the Authority of the Supreme Army Command Act the Ministry of Defense was replaced with the Supreme Army Command as both the military and the civilian agency that is responsible for the management of the armed forces. The Kaiser and the Reich Chancellor attend weekly, sometimes daily meetings of the Reich Defense Council (Dundorfian: Reichsverteidigungsrat) which is comprised of several dozen officials and officers who assist the Kaiser and the Reich Chancellor in crafting their security and defense policy. The day-to-day operations of the military are left to the Supreme Army Command. The Reichsheer focuses on a very mobile warfare doctrine developed during the First Dundorfian Civil War era known as Blitzkrieg (Luthorian: Lightning War) which emphasis numerous combined arms units, focus on supporting air craft and the strong reliance on mechanized, armored and motorized troops. The Dundorfian armed forces remains today as one of the standards of military organization when it comes to doctrine and has refined and crafted its doctrine over the course of it's military history. Branches Reichsheer The Reichsheer (Luthorian: Imperial Army) is not only the name for the entire military but the land forces component of the armed forces. The Reichsheer is composed of several hundred thousand men and women who swear an oath to protect the Kaiser and the People of the Reich. The Reichsheer is composed of a variety of branches, however they are primarily composed of Panzer (armored), Panzergrenadier (mechanized), Grenadier (motorized infantry) and special forces Stoßtruppen. Reichsfliegertruppe The Reichsfliegertruppe (Luthorian: Reich Flying Troops) is the name of the air force and air defense forces component of the armed forces. The Reichsfliegertruppe is composed of nearly two-hundred thousand men and women who swear an oath to protect the Kaiser and the People of the Reich in the air. Alongside the Reichsheer the Reichsfliegertruppe is composed of numerous different branches however they are primarily the various fighter and bomber forces as well as the elite Fallschirmjäger (Luthorian: Airborne hunter). Reichsfeldjäger The Reichsfeldjäger (Luthorian: Reich Field Hunters) are the Dundorfian military police, they are responsible for all matters relating to military justice. There are two branches of the Reichsfeldjäger technically. The actual field police (known as field hunters) and the military support service who are military lawyers, similar to judge advocate generals in other countries. Sonderkommando "Wilhelm" Sonderkommando "Wilhelm"' (Luthorian: Special Command Wilhelm) is the combined special operations command of the Reichsheer. The Sonderkommando "Wilhelm" conducts all matters of special operations throughout the world and within Dundorf itself when necessary. Personnel Gallery Image:Bundeswehr6.jpg|Fallschirmjäger of the Dundorfian Reich Image:Bundeswehr7.jpg|Members of the Waffen-SS (Armed Security Squadron) Image:Bundeswehr8.jpg|Members of the Waffen-SS Image:Bundeswehr9.jpg|Dundorfian soldiers advance under fire Image:Bundeswehr1.jpg|Modern soldiers of the Dundorfian military Image:Bundeswehr3.jpg|Modern soldiers of the Dundorfian military in formation Image:Bundeswehr4.jpg|Modern soldiers on an international training mission Image:Bundeswehr5.jpg|Modern soldiers training in demolitions techniques Image:2nd Dundorf Civil War11.jpg|Lt. Maximilien Lerner, the highest decorated soldier from the Second Dundorfian Civil War Category:Armed Forces of Dundorf Category:Government and politics of Dundorf